<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ross realizes he is a mistake by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989881">Ross realizes he is a mistake</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spooky Month (Short Films - Sr Pelo)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Male Character, Dildos, Horny Teenagers, Male Solo, Masturbation, Moaning, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Thirsty Ross Zachary, aged up to 19 because I don't need the FBI on my case yknow?, like to a fault, not his real last name but it's in that headcanons fic so I'm using it, there seriously aren't enough male solo fics period, too cringe didn't read: ross rides a dildo and gets horny over 20 ppl at once, yup you heard me</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:27:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>593</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29989881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>yeah i have nothin to say for myself uh</p><p>enjoy ig<br/>Ross is also nineteen here so this is legal for u to read</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ross - Spooky Month (SrPelo)/Solo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Ross realizes he is a mistake</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i have orphaned this because i am ashamed of myself. if you can deduce who i am then so be it, but this fic does not exist to my real name. enjoy, 'cause i know i did, but holy crap i am never going this hard again.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ross groans into his pillow as the stretch of his ass derails his train of thought. He humps into his other, less clean pillow, trying to get a good angle on the blue dildo he's aiming. He's face-down on his bed, knees tucked under his stomach as he works the dildo inside his butt. </p><p>Eventually, the first few inches of it slide into his hole as he moans softly. <em>This is so degrading. It's not even in all the way and I'm about to nut all over my mattress.</em></p><p>He powers through, gently pushing the dildo further into his tight ass. The full feeling in his lower body is enough to make him squeal, but he bites it back. Nerve endings pulsing around the silicon further intoxicate him as he huffs half-baked breaths into his arm, in a vain effort to silence himself. "F-<em>fuck..."</em></p><p>The last inch or so slips in fully, and he gasps as he feels a nudge against his prostate. "A-Ahh... <em>Sh-shit,</em> this is gonna kill me."</p><p>Tentatively, he pulls it out until only the tip of it is inside him, before pushing it back in, arching his back as his sweet spot is attacked again. "Ah!!!-- <em>Hah..."</em></p><p>
  <em>This feels so good... I hope I'll be able to draw it out.</em>
</p><p>He keeps pushing and pulling on the big plastic cock, toes curling from the sheer sensation of it all. Ross closes his eyes as he imagines who it might belong to....</p><p>First it was Roy, his childhood friend, fucking him like an animal as he fell to pieces beneath him...</p><p>...then it was that cute girl with the tape-deck hat, Cassie, pegging him for all he was worth...</p><p>     ...before his imagination made it Felix, one of his high school buddies, praising him sweetly as he destroyed his ass...</p><p>          ...and now it was a girl he used to love, Rachel, treating this whole ordeal like a scandal...</p><p>...and his horny mind whirls with all the possibilities, even though he figured none of them would ever love him like that. </p><p>Each self-made thrust rams into his prostate, and he positively <em>mewls </em>at the feeling. He knows he won't last much longer, so he takes a breath before shoving it in <em>hard. </em>It hits him like a truck, and Ross almost screams before remembering that it's <em>two in the fucking morning, Ross, control yourself.</em></p><p>His climax hits with very little warning, and he comes in a haze of horniness and a distinct lack of attention.</p><p>"Roy!~" he gasps violently, the first white rope of cum staining his pillow.</p><p>   "C-Cassie..." he responds to himself, continuing to fuck himself, if only to ride out his high.</p><p>      "Ah-- Felix." A whisper resounds from him as his hand slides down to milk his cock.</p><p>         "I-I, Rachel...."</p><p>He collapses into the mess he's made, and he can feel his hole gaping slightly from where he removed the... object. Sick.</p><p>Ross almost passes out right then and there, but he decides that it'd be an awkward explanation to his roommate when he came to wake him up tomorrow morning. He cleans up, tossing his used pillowcase into the washer and throwing on a pair of gray boxers before falling back into bed.</p><p>Right as he's about to fall asleep, his phone goes off with a texttone. Drowsily, he pulls it up.</p><p>
  <strong>hey dude you do you, but you're super loud so maybe not while i'm here?</strong>
</p><p>His roommate was still awake, apparently. He left the message on Read and promptly fell asleep. He'll deal with that tomorrow. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>who is his roommate? idk. you choose that part.</p><p>also i'll be checking on this so if y'all wanna see a roy or robert fic like this lmk and i'll look into it. hope you enjoyed, leave me a kudos if you did ;)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>